fictional_pro_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
BWE TV Episode 37: BWE Awards 2017
Attendance: 1,000 Commentary: Christian Martinez, Jerry Flame & Switchblade Results * (Dark Match) "Dangerous" Jay Taylor def. "The Clown" Devin Razor * Video package for BWE's award ceremony! The viewers at home get to vote who wins each award. * The Michigan State Wrecking Crew (Anthony Cesar & Luis Cesar) (w/ Red Clover) def. Designer Boyz ("The Underground Underdog" Ronen & Big Rick) in a Tag Team match (After the match, The Florida Death Mob comes out and meets face to face with the MSWC and hold up their tag titles. * Backstage, Lockjaw and Michala Monroe talk to each other. She says that she will help him win and make his way up the ranks. Monroe's ex boyfriend Danny Dilemma then runs up to them and trash talks them. He calls Lockjaw a tattooed freak, and calls Monroe a skank. Lockjaw then pushes Dilemma to the ground, which makes Dilemma run away. * The new temporary BWE GM, Ryan Grey announces the first award for tonight. It's the rookie of the year award! The winner is.... XLP! XLP comes out with the BWE Florida Championship and accepts the award. He thanks everyone for the award, and announces that he's defending his title tonight. Before he leaves, he says he's not thankful for winning the award, and calls all of the people in the crowd morons. * Zeitgeist (w/ Jay Blue & Cloud) def. "The Pitcher" Luke Robinson via Submission (After the match, Jay Blue grabs a mic and says that the Carnage Crew will be the next big thing, and that they're going to be tag team champions.) * Lockjaw (w/ Michala Monroe) def. Danny Dilemma via Submission * Ryan Grey comes back out and announces the Tag Team of The Year award! The Florida Death Mob wins! Trenchcoat and Blue Haze come out with their tag titles and accept their awards. They say that they wouldn't be here if it weren't for their leader, XLP. * Rachel Rosemont def. "The Diamond" Chardonnay Lewis & "The Princess" Jesse Knight in a Triple Threat match * Video package for "The Goddess" Amriel. She is strong, fast and charismatic. * "The Young Lion" Sando Oda © def. Takemoto Yoshisada to retain the BWE Japan Championship * Ryan Grey comes back out and announces the Female wrestler of the year award! The winner is........ "Ms. Australia" Beverly! She comes out with Rachel Rosemont and says that she deserves more than just an award. She says that now that she's female wrestler of the year, she wants a rematch for her BWE women's title. * XLP (w/ The Florida Death Mob) © def. Antoine Hettlinger to retain the BWE Florida Championship * The Ballers 2.0 (Ivan The Baller & Evander Long) def. The Assholes (Dennis Grant & Sean Albright) (w/ Seth Lunden) in a Tag Team match * Ryan Grey comes back out and announces that the winner of Male wrestler of the year is the BWE world champion SaNe! He comes out and talks about winning the world championship and being a former japan champion. * SaNe © def. Fidel Cashflow (w/ "The Arsonist" Marcus Hansen) via Submission to retain the BWE World Championship * Ryan Grey then announces that BWE's match of the Year award goes to Kenny Wong vs "The Sunset Butcher" Brendan Woods (w/ Mary Jane), which happened last week!